clarencefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zagubiony w supermarkecie
" " to 4. odcinek Sezon 1 i 4. odcinek Clarence'a ogółem. Streszczenie Clarence znajduje przygodę, kłopoty i odkrywa tajemnice w lokalnym supermarkecie, kiedy się zgubi. Wątek Odcinek zaczyna się jako Clarence czeka poza szkołą dla Maryi, aby podciągnąć się w samochodzie. Kiedy ona przybywa, informuje ją, że Jeff zaprosił go, aby przyjść do swojego domu po szkole. Mary zgadza się podrzucić Clarence'a do domu Jeffa, ale najpierw musi iść na zakupy spożywcze. Clarence następnie mówi do niej o tym, jak bardzo on nienawidzi idzie do sklepu i uważa, że to nudne. Mary mówi mu iść i Clarence daje w. Kiedy przychodzą do supermarketu, Clarence wpada na otyłą kobietę na zmotoryzowanym wózku, myśląc, że to gokart. Jego mama mówi mu, że to niegrzeczne, a oni idą w innym kierunku. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą chwytają są organiczne winogrona, a podczas oglądania wózka Clarence zakrada winogrona z torby. Mała dziewczynka za Clarence widzi go zrobić to i próbuje dostać go w kłopoty za "kradzież" winogrona. Mary mówi dziewczynie, że wyda Clarence'a w ręce policji. Potem dziewczyna, z uśmiechem na twarzy, śmieje się z niego. Następnie mama wysyła go na "specjalną misję", aby znalazł trochę chudego mleka. Mleko, którego potrzebuje, znajduje się z powrotem na górnej półce i musi się wspiąć, aby je zdobyć. Za półką odnajduje pomieszczenie zaopatrzeniowe i bawi się w nim, pokosując muchę, ślizgając się na skórce bananowej i rozglądając się dookoła, aż zostanie zaskoczony przez robotnika. Ukrywa się na taśmie przenośnika taśmowego, który zaczyna przenosić Clarence'a na przejście do przejścia dla mięsa. Clarence jest następnie odbierany przez starszą panią myślącą, że jest stekiem, szczypany i ugniatany, a w końcu umieszczany w jej wózku. Następnie jest przewożony w jej wózku i widzi Sumo. Sumo pyta, czy starsza pani jest jego babcia i Clarence mówi mu, co się stało. Zauważając Sumo siedzi w koszyku Clarence pytania, dlaczego jest w foteliku dla dzieci, a Sumo wyjaśnia swoją matkę czyni go po, "Co się stało po raz ostatni". Kiedy Clarence zapytał go, co się stało Sumo tylko gesty do pobliskiego pracownika, Joshua Maverick, który wyróżnia się z powodu blizny na twarzy. Kiedy Joshua widzi Sumo, olśnienia, głaskanie blizny, sugerując, że to, co stało się ostatnio spowodowało uraz. Clarence wtedy wydostaje się z wózka i zaczyna bałaganić z Sumo. Kasjer Josh jest następnie wysyłany do czyszczenia ich bałaganu. Sumo i Clarence uruchomić do mamy Clarence'a i jej kupony iść wszędzie, i prawie natychmiast kolegów patronów żeńskich zawiadomienie i odebrać kupony dla siebie. Maryja staje się smutna. Przepraszam za to, że jego mama traci swoje kupony, Clarence daje jej chude mleko, ale bez jej kuponów Maryja nie ma wyboru, ale aby rozpocząć umieszczanie jej przedmiotów z powrotem na półkach. Clarence następnie decyduje się uzyskać więcej dla niej z pomocą Sumo, który zostaje złapany przez Joshua. Podczas gdy on również dostaje papier z wózka, on biegnie do tej samej dziewczyny z wcześniej, który po raz kolejny próbuje go w kłopoty. Udaje, że rzuca bombę dymną i pozostawia z nią. Clarence daje Maryi kupony i kierownik zatrzymuje Joshua od uzyskania Sumo, gdy zauważy Joshua goniąc Sumo. On nie wydaje się, aby zauważyć, jak chropowaty w górę Joshua jest i fakt, że Joshua jest teraz brakuje kawałek włosów. Wtedy gdy Maryja iść the kasjer jej początkowy koszt być $280.00, chociaż po the kupon, the cena zostać tylko $10.00. Clarence dostaje się w samochodzie i wyjaśnia, co się stało na rynku i Mary wkrótce spada go w domu Jeffa, gdzie oglądają parodię "The Price Is Right". Wreszcie, Jeff wyłącza program, gdy Clarence odgadł cenę przedmiotu poprawnie i Jeff się pomylił. Postacie Główne postacie *Clarence *Sumo *Mary Niewielkie postacie *Joshua *Mitch *Sandy *Przykładowa dziewczyna *Nienazwana dziewczyna w różowej koszuli *Plotkara dziewczyna *Samantha (debut) *Jeff *Rodney *Breehn *Dustin *Alison *Guyler *Tina *Dan *Tinona (wymienione) Ciekawostki Ciekawostki postaci *Ujawnia się, że Sumo podarował Joshowi bliznę na twarzy, jednak nie stwierdzono, dlaczego tak się stało. Podłączenie do innych odcinków *W późniejszych odcinkach wydaje się, że Josh nie pracuje już w Food Cousins. To może być od niego coraz zwolniony, bo Mitch złapał go goniąc Sumo. Referencje kulturowe *Tytuł tego odcinka może być odniesieniem do piosenki The Clash o tej samej nazwie. *Istnieje wiele parodii firm z branży spożywczej, które występują w tym odcinku, takich jak "Bole" zamiast "Dole" i "Puritan" zamiast "Quaker". Galeria Zobacz galerię odcinków tutaj. Transkrypcja Zobacz transkrypt odcinka tutaj. Wideo Clarence Banana Peel Cartoon Network Clarence Supermarket Shenanigans Cartoon Network en:Lost in the Supermarket es:Perdido en el supermercado it:Caccia ai buoni sconto fr:Perdu au supermarché pt:Perdido no Supermercado ru:Потерявшиеся в супермаркете tr:Süper Markette Kaybolmak Category:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1